Crossed Dimensions, Entwined Fate
by SkyLadyAnnemarie
Summary: FE13 Selfie. When the unexpected happens, we call it many names; miracles, fate, or the work of invisible ties. But to be torn from one world and time into another? The odds are seemingly impossible... yet here I am; a simple writer, somehow arriving alongside Robin and trying to both not die or fall in love...although one of the two is bound to happen eventually. (Spoilers ahoy!)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: HELLOOOO FIRE EMBLEM ARCHIVE AND WELCOME TO THIS STORY OF MINE!**

**Seriously, though, welcome! This story is going to be my first legit attempt at a self-insert and my second attempt at a multi-chaptered fanfiction. My first one, A Land Without Hope, I'm going to scrap and redo under a different name and everything. Seriously, I can't look back on that fic without cringing.**

**This and the next two chapters were pre-written, so I'll probably have them up either on the same day or every other day or whatever. Afterwards, though, there will most likely be large pauses between chapters. I'm going to keep saying that to keep it drilled in your minds. DON'T EXPECT RAPID FIRE UPDATES. Quality before quantity and all that.**

**Rachel is not my first name in real life. Derp-internet-stalkers, don'cha know. Don't worry, though. I'm trying to be as far from a Mary sue as can be :3**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

I yawned and stretched, "I would have placed him there, you know. And then have Frederick back him up."

Allen rolled his eyes, "Rachel, this is my game. You're the one who wanted me to play in the first place, anyway."

I shrugged, "Fine. Don't blame me if you have to reset because your character died like some bare-bummed idiot."

Yeah, I had my best friend play Fire Emblem: Awakening during our semi-annual up-all-night stints that had become a bit of a ritual nowadays. I was so pumped, I managed to bring my Robin cosplay with me and was wearing it now. I really loved the cloak most of all; I only took it off when it was absolutely necessary. Every time I wore it in public I couldn't help strutting around thinking something along the likes of _Come at me, bro. Your 'swag' doesn't have crap on this shit._

Meanwhile, Allen's customized avatar did, in fact, die like a bare-bummed idiot.

Allen snorted indignantly and shoved the system back into my hands. "I hate it when you're right."

I giggled, "Well, considering this is the first time I've ever been better at something than you are, I'm going to call that a compliment."

Heck, even my little sister could strategy better than him. Then again, this was his first experience with Fire Emblem. I guess it was to be expected.

I stifled a yawn. "Hang on a minute, I'll be right back."

Replacing the system to his hands, I walked out of the room.

What a satisfying day. I actually managed to not pass out this time, woo hoo!

I don't know exactly why I left the room. Still don't, actually. Maybe it was my supposed "fate" calling me.

Either way, I fell into the portal without a word.

* * *

…

…ugh….

….my…head…

…what…..happened...?

I…need to…breathe…

Gotta….get to….the surface….

…

GAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPP

Oooh, that's _much_ better. Now then, where am I?

Blinking in the bright sunlight, I looked around me, only seeing a bunch of…blue.

The ocean? Really? Of all the cliché and overdone places to arrive in a mysterious land, it HAD to be the ocean.

Oh, wait, there's the shore. Wow, it's a lot closer than I thought it would be; good, this cloak is weighing me down something fierce. Didn't I have my iPod in one of the pockets…?

I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there.

Taking a deep breath, I ducked back under the crystal clear blue waves and paddled towards the shore, raising my head only to catch my bearings and take another breath.

I won't bore you with the details of my precautionary swim across the ocean; but I proved myself a darned good swimmer, considering the next thing I knew I was crawling onto the shore, gasping and pulling off my cloak to let it dry in the sun.

I lay there for about another five minutes before bothering to take a look around me, and what I saw gave me a shred of hope.

Next to me, completely dry, was a satchel with a small note attached to its side –

"_Your complimentary inter-dimensional starter kit containing certain valuables and starting funds upon your arrival here in Ylisse._

_No need to thank me; good luck hiding it all from Frederick,_

_~Anna of the Outrealms_"

I raised an eyebrow and opened the bag, sifting through its contents.

Okay, so we've got a pouch filled with money…a spare change of clothes…my notebook and a collection of pens…sunscreen; I'd better put that on first…and…my iPod?

Hell yes. Now I can adventure in style.

Slipping on my earbuds, I put my iPod on shuffle while I lathered myself in sunscreen, carefully placing everything back in the bag.

Hey, TobyMac's _Eye on It_. Thank you, RNG of shuffle.

The note said I was in Ylisse.

This means… I'm in Fire Emblem: Awakening.

I am inside the 3DS game Fire Emblem: Awakening like some random self-insert fanfiction.

…why am I not flipping my shit right now?

Heck, I'm not complaining. My mom did always say I couldn't be fazed. So…does this mean I should head for Southtown now?

Well, seems as good a plan as any.

…Although, if I'm planning on stalking the plotline, I need to prove myself a formidable ally. Okay, note to self: Do not show any signs of weakness unless necessary.

I lay in the sand for a couple songs more, and after I felt at least mildly dry I stopped the iPod and shoved it back into the satchel, slipping on my coat and sliding the shoulder strap of the bag over my left shoulder.

After that, I started my adventure like all the greats did.

I walked.

Trudging through the sand as it slowly morphed into mud and dirt, not entirely sure which direction to go, hoping to bump into a road or something.

A few feet up the beach faded into a forest, and I continued to trip and wade through all matter of things before the forest faded into a meadow. Hey, this looks like the one Chrom and the crew found Robin in. Who'd have thought?

Actually, that cloak looks a lot like mine…and that looks like Lissa, too…

Of course, before I could get a good look, my right leg decided now was a good time to give me a Charley Horse, and I swore under my breath before falling head-first into the grass.

Dang, I'm tired. No wonder Robin fell asleep here; it's pretty darned comfortable.

I continued to massage my leg as I lay there in pain, my teeth clenched together. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I felt well enough to try and stand up.

That was when reality decided to jab me in the back.

Literally.

"OOF!" Falling forward, my face met the ground again and said hello. Turning over, I glared up at whoever jabbed me in the back and said "What the heck was that for?"

Oh, look. Frederick standing next to his horse. Woo.

He turned his lance around so the pointy end was too close to my face for comfort and said "Who are you and what are you doing crouched in the grass?"

I tilted my head to the side and said, still glaring, "You give me your name, horse master, and I will give you mine."

Chrom decided to enter my field of vision right at that moment, "Frederick, what's going on?"

The knight huffed, "Out of my way, milord. I must deal with this…_snake..._ in the grass."

Chrom looked down at me.

"Is he _always_ like this?" I asked, my glare turning into an annoyed scowl.

"…Chrom? What's going-oh." Hello, hooded hero! Looks like Robin's a dude this time around. Good. SHIP _ALL_ THE CHARACTERS~!

I coughed at the sudden silence that surrounded us as Chrom and Robin continued to stare at me like I grew a third eye "What? Is something on my face?"

Chrom's expression turned into a look one would reserve for a starved kitten on the side of the road, "Sorry, miss. My name is Chrom; might I ask yours?"

Frederick tried to butt in, "Milord, this woman has already proven herself to be manner-less and rude. I suggest we get the amnesiac to the town and forget her."

I did a fake-laugh, "Says the guy who butt-spiked me into the ground before asking why I was lying there with a leg cramp. Nonetheless, I am known by lots of things…for the sake of simplicity, though, just call me Rachel; a part of me wished we met under better conditions, but what's done is done. Can I stand up now?"

By now Lissa had also joined the little welcome party and told Frederick off for being so rude to someone who could be 'his' sister (I figured she meant Robin.) and might also have memory-loss. Robin had offered me a hand, which I took. Actually, I managed to get a glimpse of the Mark of Grima, and just looking at it gave me chills. No wonder this guy wears gloves most of the game.

"No fear, miss. My memory is still quite intact, last I checked. Perhaps we should continue this discussion down the road, yeah?" I dusted off my cloak (which was still very damp) and suppressed a yawn.

Somehow, we all managed to calm down enough to get on the road, and I avoided Frederick's glares most of the way.

Our cloaked crusader suddenly gasped in shock, and we all paused.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked kindly, and the hooded hero shook his head.

"My name…is Robin. I just remembered!"

ACHEVEMENT GET! A Robin by any other name.

I grinned and pat his shoulder, "That's good news, yeah? Maybe the rest of your memories will be back soon!"

Sure, if he remembered that he was supposed to be the vessel of Grima he'd probably end up killing us all, but I have to be careful to stick to the plot as close as possible.

Okay, I guess I need some ground rules while I'm here since I'm obviously not getting back anytime soon. The first should be to NOT let my guard down and let it slip I'm from another world and know what will happen. Secondly, I'm NOT going to fall in love and get married, screw powerhouse future children. Once I reach support rank B or A with anyone I'll put on my "I don't want any of your crap" hat. I shouldn't even date anyone, darn it.

That's going to get hard after a couple of years, but look at all the bothers I give.

I was yanked out of my thoughts my Lissa suddenly shouting "Chrom, the town's on fire!" and their mad dash to save the townspeople. Robin and I exchanged looks before following them.

Sure, I don't know how to use weapons. But my dad taught me a little jujitsu, I believe. At least, I think it was jujitsu; karate, kung-fu, jujitsu…they all look the same or at least very similar to me.

Right. Fighting improv style. Woo.

Before long Robin and I managed to catch up with the others, and Robin took one look at the battle field before shoving his lightning tome in my hands and telling me how to chuck lightning at baddies.

I was still in a state of shock, so I pretty much just caught half of what he said before the active amnesiac began pushing me towards the nearest ruffian.

If all else fails, I can throw my tome at the little bugger before ducking behind a fruit cart. That's a good idea.

Judging the distance, I was close enough to attack without being seen. Um…now what?

"Let the magic flow before aiming your dominant hand at your target and focusing the energies there." Robin said, I believe.

…Okay. I held the tome in my right hand and lifted my left to face the ruffian.

"Okay then, magic. Do your stuff." I muttered under my breath as a tingle ran from the tome to my right hand, snaked up my arm, danced across my shoulders, and finally began building up in my left hand, forming a small ball of pure electricity that grew larger and larger. Once it was about the size of a soccer ball, I tossed it Frisbee-style at the ruffian, missing him by at least three inches and notifying him of my presence.

That went well.

I grinned sheepishly "Uh…hi?"

The barbarian snarled and began running towards me with his axe drawn.

…I hate my life.

"_**You will not die just yet, Otherchild. I give you my speed!**_"

WHO THE HECK WAS THAT? I looked around but didn't see anyone, as was typical. Darn it all, mysterious voice. The barbarian continued to run towards me but…things were different. The world began to slow down, matrix-style. That or I was just injected with steroids, caffeine, AND crack all at the same time. I pocketed the tome, raising my fists and rushing towards the barbarian.

It was sort of like the fight scenes in Sherlock Holmes, so before I knew it the world was back to normal and the barbarian had fallen over, his axe in my hands.

"What the…how…" I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I tried to lift the axe up and into a fighting stance.

DEAR EVERYTHING THIS SUCKER IS HEAVY OH GOSH MY ARMS ARE GOING TO- okay, so much for that. Oh, look, a myrmidon. Headed straight for me. With a sword, because weapon triangle.

Don't I still have that tome..? I began checking my pockets, yanking out the tome and quickly shooting the biggest ball of lightning that I could within the short amount of time.

It was about the size of a Ping-Pong ball, but effective nonetheless at slowing the ruffian down. Okay, now I yank the axe up…lifting with the knees this time…Swing, and…dear, that's an…awful amount of blood.

Oh, wait, it's mine.

The bugger managed to hit my right shoulder when I was swinging my axe.

I stood there long enough to finish swinging my axe and decapitate him before the initial shock wore off and I clutched my shoulder in pain, trying not to scream or cry.

With a feeling like stepping into a hot bath at the end of a bad day, I felt the pain melt off. Looking behind me, I saw Lissa smiling and lowering her staff

"Be careful, yeah? Robin thought you needed help."

I smiled, "Thank you. I'm afraid I never caught your name, though." I rubbed my shoulder and moved it around a little. Despite a stiff numbness here or there, I was back into full operation. The princess of Ylisse smiled and introduced herself as Lissa. "Okay then, Lissa. Be careful yourself, now."

I'm surprised I haven't broken down yet. Must be the adrenaline, but I'm not complaining or anything.

She gave me a salute and I found myself faced with another ruffian; this one a barbarian like the one I borrowed this axe from.

Huh, why didn't the speed thing happen with the myrmidon? Maybe the speed boost was only temporary. Wouldn't like the main protagonist to have a bunch of sue-ish powers from the get go, I see.

"_**You adapt quickly, Otherchild. This gives me courage.**_"

_Oh, look who it is._ I thought while swinging my axe at the barbarian, beads of sweat coating my snarling face and dripping down onto my shirt. _Care to introduce yourself, or is that a spoiler?_

I could just _feel_ whoever it was smirk.

"_**Depends on which way you look at it, Otherchild.**_"

Let me guess. You're my future child posing as my 'Guardian' with kickass powers? That's been done before, bro.

"_**You are incorrect. You speak of my identity of a spoiler, no? Well then, whether or not you have a son is up to what choices you make in this time. I am here to make sure you survive; nothing more, nothing less. Answer your questions?**_"

Dropping the axe and pulling out my tome again, I slowed my actions. _I have a son?!_

* * *

A couple ruffians later, and we had successfully managed to clear the town of brigands. I dropped my axe, trying not to be sick, and began to lean against an overturned fruit cart, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

I don't know if I leveled up in that battle at all, but I felt a little stronger at least. The most pressing question I had was; what now?

Hearing footsteps, I opened my eyes; struggling to remain upright.

"Thank you for your help, Rachel." Chrom smiled at me, and I shrugged

"I'm just doing what's right, Chrom; wouldn't anyone?" Man, I feel like crap. I need to just lie down and crash for a few hours, and maybe take a bath. Then we'll see about Risen attacks and marching to the capital.

It was Chrom's turn to shrug, "Nonetheless, you look capable. Care to join us? The Shepherds always have room for one more."

At that moment, I was thinking something along the lines of: BOY, WOULD I!

But what I actually said was "It would be my honor, Chrom."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, might as well end the chapter there.**

**So, in the next chapter, Risen. WOOP WOOP.**

**Review please; it helps me to know I'm not just talking to myself :3**


	2. Masked Marthman

**A/N: A larger portion of this chapter was written and edited when I was supposed to be doing my homework. AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO DAT.  
**

**Reviews will most likely be answered via PM. Be on the lookout!**

* * *

I stifled a yawn, dragging my feet along to try and keep pace with the others.

My feet hurt. I'm tired. Are we there yet? I need to sleep…like, now.

Although, since I was behind most of the group (Frederick was boring holes into my back with his gaze, I was sure) I was able to sneak out my iPod and listen to some music. Looking up, I knew that we'd be setting up camp soon. Might as well put away my beautiful music player again. Sigh.

"Rachel, may I ask you a question?" The marked man Robin asked, slowing down so he was in step with me.

I could almost hear Frederick straining his ears to hear exactly what we were saying, the distrustful dirtbag.

"You kind of already did, but you're allowed to ask another if you like." I replied, suppressing another yawn and trying to keep my eyes open.

Yeah, I can be witty when tired. Eat it.

Robin stuffed his hands into his pockets and contented himself by looking around for a few moments before voicing his thoughts, "Well, it's about your clothes…they look like mine. Where did you get them?"

Well, crap. Time to go into BS mode.

Shrugging, I replied "A kind old man gave them to me a while back because I let my guard down and ended up getting mugged by a group of brigands. It's thanks to him I can still stand, really. I'm sure I must have had at most half my blood left once he appeared."

Robin was silent for another moment, before saying quietly, "Oh. Sorry I asked, then."

I waved it off, "No need. What's done is done, and we have a saying where I'm from – 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' I'm still learning, but I'm much more competent since then." I'm surprised I managed to pull that off. I suck at lying, but I guess it wasn't so much lying as it was role-playing.

"And just where," Frederick said, butting into our conversation "would you be from, milady?"

I turned around so I was walking backwards to face him and said with a smile, "Farther than you've ever travelled, I'm sure."

Frederick narrowed his eyes, "Try me."

Chrom smiled thoughtfully, butting into the conversation. "'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Sounds like a Feroxi saying."

I laughed a little, turning to face the way I was walking. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I told you we should have stayed at the town! It's already dark…and now the bugs are out!" Lissa complained, the canon catching up to us like a bitch-slap to the face. "Nasty, disgusting little- Yeech! Won gopth in mah mouth! Blech! Patooey!"

I grinned, "Lissa… 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger,' remember?"

Chrom and Robin snickered. Frederick rolled his eyes and Lissa scowled at me.

I shrugged innocently, "What? It was right there. Besides, we should make camp for the night anyway."

* * *

Bear meat, if I'm being honest, tastes like stale gum… but tougher. For a person who hadn't eaten anything all day, though, it was actually pretty satisfying. I swallowed my portion pretty quickly and contented myself with getting comfortable on the hard ground.

So, day 1 in Ylisse…I'm already a Shepherd, with weapons and everything.

Letting out a yawn, I lay semi-curled up near the fire, closing my eyes.

I wonder…when I'll be able to…go home …

Zzzz

* * *

I was standing, but I couldn't see what it was I was standing on.

"Let me guess; this is the part where I get some crappy explanation as to why I'm here and then wake up because Risen."

I was answered by silence.

"Really? Silent treatment? What the heck is going on, anyways?"

I could feel shifting. "_**You…do not belong here**_."

I huffed, "No shit, Sherlock. The real question is _why_ I am here."

"_**The tapestries of time have never been rewoven - until now. Not even Grima could predict your arrival**_."

I rubbed my forehead with a free hand and found I had been blindfolded. What the heck? Why couldn't I tell before?

"So I'm a wild card. Great. Anything else I need to know?" I crossed my arms, frowning.

"_**Not so much a 'wild card' as an opportunity. You have a chance greater than many know, here. All you have to do is accept it**_."

"Accept what, exactly?"

"_**You will know when the time comes. Awaken, Otherchild**_."

* * *

I sat up and coughed, waving my hand to clear the air of smoke.

The ground was trembling and fire was raining down from the sky. You'd think that'd be enough to wake someone up, right?

Wrong. Robin and Frederick were out cold.

…Men.

I sighed, sat up, and gave Frederick a good shove. "Frederick, Chrom and Lissa are in danger!"

He sat up quicker than I thought possible, and turned to me, "Where are they?"

I looked around me, trying to think. "They must have run off while we were sleeping. Try, um, that way. I'll wake Robin and join you." I gestured off to the right, and Frederick mounted his horse and galloped off.

Right, time to get Robin up.

I started off by rubbing his arm, which did nothing. Then I shook him and yelled his name.

Also nothing.

I sighed, stood, and gave him a sharp kick in the buttocks. "I swear, Robin, if you don't get up right this instant I will vio-"

Robin moaned and rolled over, sitting up and rubbing his eyes "wuzzapinnin?"

I gestured to the chaos all around me before pulling up my axe with a slight groan. That thing was still heavy as all elephants. "All hell broke loose. Come on, we have to find the others."

Thus induced a mad dash through the burning forest when I saw a bunch of eye-things appear in the sky, Risen falling in the millions. The sky wasn't visible anymore; add that to the fire and smoke that danced and blinded us in the forest, some erratic coughing fits, and you've got a recipe for disaster.

Finally, though, I knew we went the right way because I ran right into Frederick's horse, falling backwards and letting out an "ow."

"Gods, Rachel, are you okay?" Robin pulled me to my feet and I waved him off.

"I'm fine - I run into things every other week; what are we up against?"

The tactician scanned the battlefield, "Axes, swords, and bows. You may want to just use my tome for this one."

I dropped my axe with a thud. "Robin, I could kiss you…but let's wipe these guys out first, yeah?"

Robin's plan was pretty straight-forward. I'd be working with Chrom to take out the axes and bow, Frederick would protect Lissa, and Robin would be flying solo; near enough that we could help if something bad happened, but for all intents and purposes he was on his own.

"Let's hurry guys; we don't know what we're up against!"

Since my job was to zap things in order for Chrom to run up and slice them into finger food, I remained behind him most of the time; repeatedly getting slapped in the face with his cape billowing majestically in the non-existent wind.

How the heck does it manage to do that, anyway? I'd have to ask him later.

Soon enough, Sully and Virion entered the fray.

"Okay, guys, new plan! Group together; Rachel, you're in the middle with Lissa and Virion! Chrom, you're with me!"

Soon enough, I was chucking spells safely behind everyone's favorite tank, Frederick.

Things were looking up. I might just manage to make it through this battle unharmed.

That was when I saw the head Risen with his freaking throwing axe.

"Well, crud." I muttered as he drew back and threw the axe, which whizzed right over Frederick and landed, as one would suspect, in my stomach.

I groaned and fell to my knees, blood gushing out of the wound – my blood.

I still hadn't broken down yet. Still not complaining, too.

Lissa said something, but I couldn't hear her. Next thing I knew the pain hit a higher point and then…ended.

I peeked open my eyes.

There were a couple dry blood stains, but the wound was gone. The throwing axe lay innocently next to me, as if it didn't mean to hit my stomach.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Lissa."

The cleric grinned at me. "No problem!"

Chrom impaled the zombie who was now defenseless, and Frederick dismounted his horse.

"That seems to be the last of them. This young man took care of the others,"

Oh, goody. We get to meet the mysterious masked marthman. Er, marthed maskman. I mean…oh, just forget it.

The Tuxedo Mask wannabe stared at me for what felt like a good five minutes after Chrom asked for "his" name.

…Talk about awkward.

Finally, "he" turned to Chrom and said in a slightly annoyed tone "…You may call me Marth."

I walked out of the conversation just then to find my axe, which was still on the ground where I left it. I toyed with the prospect of bringing the throwing axe along, but I DO have a tome instead.

Which reminds me, am I some sort of Dread Fighter that's not male-specific and can't use swords? I mean, I don't think there's a class that can use axes and tomes. Weird.

Maybe I'm some special class that can wield the first two weapons equipped. I've read about that happening before in self-inserts.

"You ready to go, Rachel? The capital isn't far, now." Chrom said once I managed to lug my axe back to the rest of the group. Mysterious masked marthman was nowhere to be seen; I guess "he" already left.

"Yeah, 'm fine. Is there somewhere I can put my axe? I won't be able to walk far lugging this thing around like a giant sack of potatoes."

Sully laughed and clapped me on the shoulder, "You should have taken up the lance or sword; they're much faster and efficient."

_Now_ you tell me. Screw you, world.

Wait, now I need to come up with an alibi. "…my grandfather used to be a fighter. He taught his son – my father - how to use an axe, and my father in his time taught me all he could remember. I can't say I've ever used a tome before, though. Beginner's luck?"

This wasn't a total lie, but learning how to handle a gun in redneck country was kind of standard procedure. Apparently I'm a good shot according to my dad, but I blame it on my crazy hand-eye coordination, helped along by hours spent playing Wii tennis when I was…what, eight? Gamer 4 lyf.

Frederick, despite still being distrustful, offered to carry my axe for the first few miles.

"Thank you, good sir. Now if we get attacked I know who to hide behind," I said, lifting up my axe to the mounted knight, "…although if I'm being honest, I should have practiced more often back home. Then I might actually stand a chance in a fight."

Chrom waved my comment off, "You just need some training, is all. I was useless with a weapon once, too. Don't worry, though, once we head back to Ylisstol I'm sure there will be plenty of time to regain lost strength."

I nodded and smiled back at the prince, "Thank you, Chrom. As a traveler; I've lived much of my life on the road – yet now I have a strange feeling like for the first time in my life, I'm going home!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll go ahead and end this chapter on a happy note. Around 1,900 words this time around; maybe next chapter I'll even hit 2k. I can dream, if anything :P**

**Review please; I want to know how I'm doing. I hope no one is incredibly out of character; this is my first real attempt at writing a Fire Emblem fanfiction, so I wouldn't be surprised if I screwed someone up. Not to mention I never went far enough on my M!Avatar accounts to get a good idea of his personality…so I just kind of came up with one for him. Hope it's not too generic, though. 'orz**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, War Cleric is one of my favorite classes for some reason, and I bid you adieu.**


	3. Off to see the Exalt

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER.**

**THIS. FREAKING. CHAPTER.**

**If I had a nickel for every time I opened this, scrolled down 'till the second line break, and stared at the type icon blinking with a blank expression on my face, I would have enough money to buy a horse. A **_**HORSE**_**.**

**So that's how it went from one of my normal, one-to-two thousand worded chapters to almost 3k. I really wanted every chapter of the story to represent a chapter in game, but in the end I cut it short and saved the remainder of what I wrote for the first "official" chapter. Meaning, the first chapter I didn't write in advance.**

**Speaking of which, expect MAJOR lag in-between chapters now. I write slowly because I want everything to be perfect when it comes to my writing. And, as they say – quality before quantity!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Most of the walk to Ylisstol was uneventful on my part. All I did was fix my eyes ahead of me and take it one step at a time.

I had a bad experience with walking long distance, so stuff like this annoys the living snot out of me to say the least.

Hopefully I won't end up with three blisters this time around; my boots are comfortable enough for now.

After the first few minutes, I began running through my mental music playlist because I couldn't risk sneaking a song through my iPod with so many people around. Thank you, auditory memory.

I was halfway through humming Skillet's _Comatose_ when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and turned to face everyone's favorite archest.

"Fair maiden, if you keep such a reproachful expression upon your lovely face, I fear such beauty shall be ruined." Virion said, and I suppressed a snort.

I couldn't help it. I find Virion hilarious. Might as well play along, yeah?

"Perhaps, good sir, but I was merely thinking of that which might befall us at this unholy hour." Seriously. The sun wasn't even up yet, but I suppose things could be worse.

The eye-dropping-Risen-things vanished after a half hour or so, leaving behind a star-filled sky and a full moon lighting the path. If it weren't for the thought that a bunch of robot zombie things could gang-rape us at any moment, one could consider the surroundings peaceful.

Virion somehow managed to slide an arm across my shoulders, "A lovely young lady such as yourself needn't worry about such trivial matters with the archest of archers here to protect you!"

I peeled his arm off, "I appreciate the offer, Virion, but I'm afraid archers aren't the best defenders, considering they attack from afar."

It was at this point that I had jogged ahead a little, leaving the distraught philanderer behind. Now I was walking in between Robin and Chrom, and I could already tell they were both about to pass out. I don't blame them; thinking tactics and preparing to rule a country must be exhausting. Operation Interrupting Cow: GO!

I tapped the hooded hero on his right shoulder, "Hey, Robin, what's the difference between an elephant and a banana?"

Robin stood a little straighter, "I don't know, Rachel; what is the difference between an elephant and a banana?"

I feigned despair. "Well, I guess I won't have you do my grocery shopping, then."

Robin gave me a look and said "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Lissa snorted from behind us, and I grinned.

"What? When you travel a lot, you pick up on a bunch of things. Hey, Chrom, what do you call a horse with carrots stuck in its ears?"

Chrom faced me with a smile, "Troubled?"

I shrugged, nonchalant "Well, call it whatever you like; it's not like it can hear you or anything."

Lissa snorted again, "I didn't know you knew jokes!"

"Oh, I know loads. Granted, I should have focused more on my studies than I did knock-knock jokes, but at least they're being put to some use here."

Lissa walked up and clamped onto my left arm. "Knock knock,"

I was met with a spike of nostalgia. My little sister used to cling onto me like that all the time. Granted, it was annoying. But she was my sister…I wonder what's going on back hom-

dontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutit

I shrugged away my thoughts and responded the princess, "Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

"Orange you glad the sun is finally coming up? Look!" Lissa detached herself from my arm to point at the horizon, which was growing steadily brighter.

Squinting against the bright morning, I could see the silhouette of what could only be Ylisstol, contrasting majestically against the brightening sky. The sight made me grin, and I quickened my pace slightly.

* * *

Since visual description has never been my forte, imagine if you will Hogsmeade or some other medival-esque town with a castle standing dramatically in the background, its towers reaching so high I wouldn't be surprised if they broke the atmosphere. People walked along the cobblestone streets without a care in the world, going about their business as if nothing was wrong in life. Which, for all that they knew, nothing was.

Except for the Risen.

And I was here somehow.

And I still didn't know what the hell was going on.

Robin made my train of thought crash and burn with his statement, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse…I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place before!"

I grinned, "It's certainly a full place, isn't it?"

Granted, this place had nothing on Magic Kingdom in the summer, but it was still fairly busy. Enough that my discomfort of crowds made itself known like getting a leg cramp in the middle of a lake.

Frederick dismounted his horse and led it along the street, "It seems the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods."

I found myself humming as we weaved our way through the crowd, only stopping when an old man suddenly exclaimed that the exalt had arrived.

There she was. Emmeryn, in all her glory; flanked by some Pegasus knights and Phila, leading the magnificent winged horses along the street. The sight was breath-taking, and I contented myself with staring at them as they passed. Even Robin let out a low whistle of awe.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" He asked me, but it was Frederick who answered.

"Indeed. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

I tuned the conversation out and continued to stand in amazement at all the sights, sounds, and smells that filled the air. The pleasant babble of conversation reminded me even more of home, although the conversation topics were not something you'd overhear on Earth. Salesmen shouted over the crowd, advertising the latest tome sale or letting everyone know about their freshly baked bread. I could smell the aforementioned bread, too, and it served as a reminder that I hadn't eaten since our bear dinner, which seemed like years ago.

Once again, Robin caused my thoughts to trainwreck by his sudden discovery that Chrom and Lissa were royalty.

I went back into role-playing mode, "Oh, so you guys are the Ylissean royals. Who would have thought?"

Chrom laughed light-heartedly at Robin's sudden onslaught of mannerisms. "Just Chrom is fine, Robin. I've never been much for formalities. It looks like Emm is returning to the castle; would you two like to meet her?"

I grinned wider than I could ever remember grinning, "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

Walking along the palace corridors was a good excuse to clear my head, as it was presently cool inside and mostly quiet; the sound of our feet making almost musical-sounding echoes on the stone floor.

Chrom, Frederick, Robin and Lissa walked down the corridors with purpose; I struggled to keep up and fight the sleep my body desperately needed at the same time. Somehow, I managed to hide it and maintained good posture instead of my typical slouch. This also served as a reminder to how tall everyone else was in comparison to me - I was brushing against the six-foot mark; Robin and Chrom had to be at least six-foot-two, and Frederick could have been seven feet. All of a sudden, I felt eight years old again – small, weak, and surrounded by skyscrapers disguised as people who, for all intents and purposes, wanted to keep me safe…or at least alive, like mysterious voice had said.

Heck, the only person I had a few inches on was Lissa, and that was only because she was around the same height as my best friend, Eliza; who was very petite but had a will of steel. I missed her already.

Finally, just when my wandering mind was about to fall into the home-related gutter again, a set of very large double-doors opened and I walked into the Ylissean throne room.

Expertly woven tapestries of a dragon I could only assume to be Naga, along with the Brand, hung from all sides of the room; the walls alone seemed to stretch up to heaven. Everything was polished, clean, and in an orderly fashion. I suddenly felt like that one odd-colored sock that always turns your whites blue or another equally embarrassing color in the washing machine.

A part of that feeling reminded me that I wasn't of this world…yeah, that sounded trippy. But either way, my being here really could make or break this well-designed narrative of life, death, and renew- aw, crap. The atmosphere here is beginning to affect my brain.

My train of thought was once again derailed by a soft voice welcoming the three veteran Shepherds home, and how they fared.

If the throne room was pretty, Emmeryn was both beautiful and elegant at the same time. The self-inserts were true; she really did have this air of peace around her. I could almost feel the soreness in my everything melt away a little…but only a little.

"Ah, than you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn said in a gentle tone, and I straightened and brushed back some of my hair, smiling softly.

Chrom nodded, "This is Robin, and Rachel. They fought bravely with us against the brigands; I've decided to make them Shepherds."

Emmeryn returned my smile with one of her own. "Well then, you two; it seems that Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude."

Robin shook his head, "Not at all, milady."

I mimicked the tactician, "Just doing what's right, your majesty."

Frederick cleared his throat, "Forgive me, milady, but I must speak – Robin has claimed to have lost his memory, but it is just that: a claim. Rachel has given little to no explanation as to where she has come from herself; we cannot put it past them that they are brigands themselves or even Plegian spies."

"Frederick!" Chrom hissed under his breath.

Emmeryn turned to face Chrom with a serious expression, "Yet you allowed them into the castle…Chrom, do these people have your trust?"

The prince looked at Robin and me before nodding, "Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me."

Not to mention I also risked my finally regulating sleep schedule, oh Exalted One… but that's beside the point.

Emmeryn smiled at us, "Well then, you two. It seems you have Chrom's faith…and as such you have mine, as well."

I did a bit of a bow along with Robin, "Milady." We said at the same time.

Next thing I knew, Lissa began to drag Robin and me away to meet the other Shepherds. I wasn't able to stifle another yawn as we began walking again, and the profound protagonist didn't miss that fact.

"Rachel…did you sleep enough last night?"

I suppressed another yawn, "Yeah…I think. Maybe? I dunno. I'm used to being tired."

Robin sighed, "Lissa, just where are we going?"

The princess grinned in response, "It's a secret! But don't worry, Rachel; there will be plenty of time for you to rest up once we get there."

I gave her a thumbs-up and attempted to grin in response before stumbling over a pebble and struggling to remain upright.

Robin gently held my arm and helped me up, working as my personal anchor the whole way there.

* * *

"Here we are! This is the Shepherd's garrison; go ahead and make yourself at home!" Lissa said; doing the same spinning arm-wave movement that was in the game. Or rather, the game did the same movement as she did then. I dunno. I'm tired.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a tough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" Oh, so that's Vaike. Dang, his voice is deep. That's a lot of muscle, too. Note to self- don't get on Vaike's bad side.

My train of thought once again left the station, and besides a brief nod when I was introduced, I was barely clinging to consciousness.

"Um, Lissa…can you take Rachel to a spare room? She looks ready to…" Hey, is that Chrom? What do you know.

Hello, ground. You're very comfortable this morning. I hope you don't mind if I sleep here.

* * *

I was walking along an empty corridor. Whatever torches that clung to the walls were barely burning, casting everything in more shadow than light. There weren't any doors, any…anything. It was just a long, seemingly never-ending tunnel to goodness-knows-where.

Suddenly, though, a portion of the wall on my left caved in; a dark, gaping hole to somewhere being revealed.

I stopped and stared at it, considering my options. Should I continue to walk down this endless walkway, or take a chance at freedom and get out of this dismal place?

You can guess which decision I made.

I leapt into the black hole, darkness caving in. I didn't dare breathe in this abyss of darkness.

Then suddenly…I was standing on a cloud. Or at least, it looked like a cloud. Tendrils of puffy white stuff whirled around me, and I giggled before chasing after one.

"_**Curious. You do not seem to have gained lucidity yet.**_"

I stopped chasing the cloud-tendril and looked around me, seeing only empty blue sky and another cloud or two.

_Perhaps I have, perhaps I haven't. You still haven't properly introduced yourself yet._

The world shifted, and suddenly I was sitting on a mushy armchair, forcing the other being to reveal him or herself.

Suddenly, someone else appeared in the mushy armchair across from me. A figure wearing black robes, a hood hiding his or her face.

I frowned. _You don't play fair, do you?_

"_**You seek answers. All I ask in return is that my full identity remain unknown…for now.**_" He or she pressed their fingertips together and I could feel them giving me an inquisitive stare, one which I returned in full.

I crossed my arms. _Do you have a name? That'd be a good place to start._

The figure tilted its head to the side as if pondering whether or not to answer me. "…_**You may call me Lux Tenebris, Otherchild.**_"

Suddenly, the world began to shake. I jumped to my feet, clutching my head. _What is…what's happening?_

I struggled to keep the dream stable as Lux Tenebris sat back and sipped some coffee.

"_**It appears that Robin and Chrom are carrying you to a bedroom. You passed out…**_"

…_on the floor. I know. _I snapped bitterly, the room returning to its stable state and sitting down.

The robed figure seemed to smile. "_**I can already tell we'll get along well…Rachel, was it? Curious name.**_"

_Says the person named Lux Tenebris._

"_**Touché.**_"

If it wasn't a dream, I would have sighed exasperatedly. _Sorry to derail our seemingly mentally stimulating conversation, but is there a point to why you seem to insist on badgering me ever since I arrived?_

Lux Tenebris stood, and I did the same. "_**Everything happens for a reason; much like a story, no? Your end goal is ultimately your own; and as I have stated before, I am only here to make sure you stay alive.**_"

I crossed my arms, _Nice try. But if you really WERE just trying to keep me alive, than you wouldn't bother talking to me like you are now. What's the real reason?_

In response, Lux Tenebris placed a finger on my forehead and everything began to fade.

_You really don't play fair, huh._

* * *

**A/N: THANK EVERYTHING THAT'S FINALLY OVER. I'm proud of how this came out, in the end. This also marks the last pre-done chapter for this fic, so, as I said before – expect major pauses between chapters. I'll attempt to be less of a perfectionist and bang them out faster, but I still write incredibly slowly in general.**

**So, is everyone pretty much in character? Who will find out about Rachel's being from another world first? Feel free to speculate in your review!**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, I'm off to go play Harvest Moon or something, and I bid you adieu.**


	4. OTP

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around for another chapter! I know I'm not the best writing-wise, but it's very encouraging to see so many people reviewing, following and even **_**favoriting**_** my story. Asdkaskldjasjkld you guys are so nice. Fire Emblem has the best fan-base in the world /glomps everyone. :3**

**As a side note before we continue, I'll probably get around to editing the previous few chapters; maybe not to the degree of a complete rewrite, but I'll at LEAST work on adding more description since I'm horrible at that sort of thing and the only way I'll get better is if I practice. So there's that. I'll probably put little code words in the newer chapters to let you know when those have been redone, I dunno. We'll see how this goes :D**

**Brief disclaimer: I own myself, Lux Tenebris as a character, and the overall flow of the plot related to me. Fire Emblem is owned my Intelligent Systems, etc etc etc. We all know this, but I had a feeling I should put this in somewhere. So there's that.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I groaned and flopped over on what felt like a really comfortable mattress, waving my arm blindly in what I assumed to be the direction of the intruder. "Nggh. Moooom, I thought I said five more minuuuuutes. Lemme sleeeeeep."

An exasperated sigh reached my ears, and my arm was pushed aside. "Rachel, _please_."

Peeking open my eyes, I saw none other than Robin in all his glory – messy white hair, deep blue eyes (I thought Robin had brown eyes? Whaddya know) and an expression one would reserve for a misbehaving dog.

I propped my head up on my right arm and used the other one to wipe the sleep from my eyes, "Whaddya want, you moronic tactician of a man." I grumbled, trying – and failing – to not glare at the offending officer.

I need to work on my alliterations. That was terrible.

"We're marching for Regna Ferox later today. I thought you'd want to get some training in before then. Besides, I thought you could help me with something." Robin said, expression softening slightly at seeing how much mornings and I do not get along.

I shrugged and pushed myself into a sitting position. "I'm just a foot soldier…but I'll see what I can do."

Looking around my room, my first thought was that I needed to get some posters or something; the place was pretty bare and plain. Besides my bed, there was also a desk and dresser. A window was on the wall opposite the door, and the bed was in a quiet corner of the room.

Robin pulled a map from his cloak and spread it on the desk, beckoning me over with a hand.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, sliding out of the tangled mess of blankets and walking over.

I shivered and took notice of the time. The only light was from a lantern burning at the aforementioned desk, and the window had its curtains closed. I pulled my version of Robin's cloak around my shoulders and tried to retain some warmth. "What time is it, anyways?" I asked, standing next to the tactician and cracking my knuckles.

"0300 hours. Why?" Robin replied, and I clapped a hand to my forehead.

"You got me up at three in the morning for… _what_, exactly?" Mister vessel had better consider himself lucky that I'm unarmed and tired. I'd fry him to a crisp otherwise.

Robin waved my statement away and placed a finger at a spot on the map. "I'll explain later. First, what do you know about Regna Ferox terrain?"

I squinted at the map in the low light and began tracing trails absent-mindedly as I thought of a suitable response; this thing looked exactly like the map in-game. I could almost see all the level pinpoints… "I've never been there. Since it's much higher north than Ylisse, than it should have longer and harsher winters, or at least an early cold season. Even if I _had_ been there, you do realize marching conditions for an army would be entirely different than they would be for one person?"

He nodded, and I lifted my hand from the paper. "I know. I just wanted to have a mild idea of what we're going to be up against…how harsh is harsh, when you're talking about winters?"

"Terrible blizzards on a good day. But we shouldn't be marching in those conditions this season; right?"

Robin began tracing a line with his finger that went from Ylisstol to the boarder, "Last I checked, yeah. So…maybe a spare cold-weather cloak for everyone as a precaution?"

I nodded, "Yeah. That or equip everyone's existing coat, cape, or otherwise with removable wool lining, in case-"

"-we find ourselves marching in the desert or it's warmer than anticipated. Yeah, that makes sense. Now then," Robin rolled up the parchment and replaced it inside his cloak, "care to go train with me?"

That sneaky little tactician. It makes sense, though; how better to discover my fighting flaws and style than when we're duking it out one-on-one?

I nodded, "You're on," my stomach reminded me again of how long ago it was that I'd eaten, and we both burst into silent laughter, "…though, can we eat breakfast first?"

* * *

A couple hours later, and Robin dropped his tome in a signal of defeat…or at least, I assumed it was. "Are you sure you've never used a tome before?" He asked, replacing the tome to its position on the bookshelf. Yeah, the shepherds have a bookshelf of tomes. Mostly just the typical wind, fire, and lighting; but I could have sworn I saw a couple of Elwinds and Elthunder; maybe even an Arcwind.

I yawned and replaced my tome – we were using wind tomes, since they caused the least damage – to the aforementioned bookshelf. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I love to read, though. Why do you ask?"

The tactician tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. "It's just…you have an advanced tome rank."

Oh, so game terms like weapon levels and experience are at least mildly understood here? Good. "How advanced? Level D?"

Robin shook his head, "…Something like that. I'll have to push your axe skills more often in the next few battles to compensate."

I wonder if I have Discipline. That would explain my sudden tome rank growth, since I have been relying mostly on magic the first few battles.

…actually, scratch that. I lack discipline as a character; it wouldn't make sense to have that as one of my skills. I still want to know what Class I am…but all good things to those who wait, I suppose.

Either way, I nodded and shook the magic-related tingle from my arms. "That makes sense; now then, shall we continue with our sparring?"

The white-haired man smirked and plucked a practice sword, which looked like its bronze counterpart but with a wooden dull blade, from one of the weapon barrels in the training area.

Oh, wait; I haven't described the training area yet, have I? The training area was a wide, open-spaced clearing with a various supply of targets, mats, and heaven knows what else underneath a sheltered roof, sort of like a pavilion but more simple. It was in the backyard of the Shepherd's Garrison, which was a regal-looking mansion on the outskirts of town, and was flanked by forest on three sides. I could see the outline of Ylisstol in the distance; no doubt everyone was beginning their day now. It _was_ around nine; and I was still a little tired, but no more than normal.

I pulled a practice axe, which, again, looked like the bronze weapon but with a dull wooden blade, from another weapon barrel and followed the tactician to one of the sparring mats, knowing that I was probably going to lose because, once again - _Weapon. Triangle_.

The air suddenly became very still as we stared each other down, waiting for the other to strike.

Hm…swords may have a literal advantage over axes because those who do wield swords tend to be more agile than axe-men, since axes are much heavier and have an odd center of balance. But if he were to strike first…

"_**My, but this is a tense atmosphere. Perhaps I should lighten the mood a little..?**_"

_Don't you dare, mister/miss I'm-too-badass-to-reveal-my-identity._

That brief exchange was all the distraction Robin needed, and the next thing I knew he was charging in a flurry of epic cloak and practice sword.

Out of pure instinct, I lifted my axe and deflected the blow, the shock making my bones rattle. Okay, so this guy not only has plot armor, but strength is his asset. Geez. I wonder what Robin's flaw is..?

I pushed back and he staggered backward, regaining his balance in moments.

Hm. Maybe…

The next time he thrust, and I side-stepped just in time. Aha! Now, how to strike back…

The practice axe was still heavy, but only slightly less so than the bronze axe I picked up in Southtown. Lifting the lance-breaker, I swung sideways, hitting Robin square in the stomach and causing the man to stagger backwards again.

Robin glared at me, and I knew that the match had only just begun.

_Hey, Lux, some battle music would be nice._

"_**Hmph. Fine…but this is a one-time deal, understand?**_"

Oh, hey, _Rise_. Not as fitting as I'd hoped, but it'll do.

With the tune flowing through my mind, the battle became like some sort of rhythm game, with each attack and dodge being just another beat.

Swipe. Side-step. Block. Breathe. Swipe again – blast, he blocked and landed a hit. The little bugger is quick – recover. Block. Swipe. Breathe.

What seemed like months later, I lowered my axe and accepted defeat with Robin's sword at my neck.

"I yield." I said, staring Robin in the face.

The practice sword was lowered, and the small bubble that had formed during our sparring popped, time resuming once again.

"That," I said, wiping the sweat from my face, "was close."

Robin agreed, replacing the sword back into its respective barrel, "You've got much more training to do if you want to beat me, though. Come on, let's go see about lunch."

I shoved my practice axe back into its barrel, turning to face the tactician. "Damn. It's lunchtime already? I've heard that time flies when you're having fun, but this is a little ridiculous."

* * *

Roughly four-some hours later, I was dragging foot in front of boot-wearing foot on the Northroad alongside Stahl, Lissa, and Kellam, who I managed to spot by squinting and tilting my head sideways. It's a bit sad we don't officially recruit him until the next chapter, though; he's actually quite funny when he wants to be.

If there had been a pebble on the path I would have kicked it out of pure boredom. But there wasn't because Captain Overachiever was ahead.

Urgh. Overachievers. At least Freddy Mc. Sourpuss was hilariously overdoing it… but, meh, I never felt like anything I did amounted to much with an overachiever around.

…Please don't tell me that's going to be the center of our support conversations.

Well, crap.

Actually, talking to these guys has reminded me a bit of this one time when I was talking to three of my friends at once via Skype, because Lux Tenebris typically had something to comment on and I had to respond because I'm not one to leave a conversation hanging unless necessary.

Just as I was about to break out my wit, the vanguard (that's what the leading group is called, right?) suddenly stopped.

"Shepherds, to arms! Risen approaching!" Frederick called, and I dashed for the convoy, yelling at Sumia to toss me my axe. Yeah, Sumia was watching the convoy. We hadn't gotten her a Pegasus yet, so it's not like she'd be competent on the battlefield or anything.

Sumia, the poor girl, was only able to drag my bronze axe part of the way through before Kellam grabbed it, thrust the axe into my hands, and went to stand beside Sumia in the rear.

You know, I've always wondered why those two couldn't have support conversations; considering they'd probably be fifty shades of cute.

"_**Aren't you forgetting something?**_"

_No, I was just musing.…I do that._

I entered the fray just in time, because I could hear Vaike suddenly exclaiming he couldn't find his axe.

Don't worry, Vaike. Your waifu will give it to you next turn.

Yes, I said waifu. Miriel/Vaike has been one of my long-standing OTPs. Not to mention that Laurent becomes a complete _badass_ with Vaike as his dad.

Hm, what's that? Robin told "Teach" to stand by me and keep looking around for his axe, and I'm supposed to watch his back.

Vaike relented, but just because I was more bull-headed than he was; and that's saying something.

I gripped my axe with sweaty hands, scanning the battlefield for some zombies that could be sent my way.

A spare lance-Risen stumbled into sight, red glowing eyes locking onto me. I swallowed and raised my axe a little higher, poker face remaining stony, but I was sure my eyes betrayed the fear I was feeling.

…wait, what am I worried about? WEAPON TRIAAANNNGGGLLLLEEEEE….

The Risen and I ran into each other, and within moments I had my axe embedded in its chest, back smoke beginning to blow out at a dramatic pace. Yanking the axe out, I backtracked to Vaike.

I can't wait until the Pair Up option becomes unlocked. This is bullcrap.

"_**No. This…is…YLISSE!**_"

_You seriously had to make that joke. Seriously._

"_**As a friend of mine would say – 'hey, it was right there.'**_"

_Shut up. I'm in a battle here._

"Hey! My axe!" Vaike suddenly exclaimed, and I grinned at the sight of Miriel handing the iron axe over to her future husbando. Again, One True Pairing.

"Rachel, with me!" The tactician called, and I wasted no time in running over, lugging my axe all the way.

I guess I did level up a couple times before. This thing is significantly easier to carry, although it still remains heavier than all hell.

I danced into the fray next to Robin as a group of Risen began closing in.

"How'd you get into this mess, eh?" I joked, lifting my axe again nonetheless.

Robin didn't reply, frowning as he pulled out a lightning tome.

Aw, snap. Baddies beware: Plot Armor is in the house.

…because Chrom is Plot Sword. Nyeh.

Like a choreographed ballet, Robin shot a ball of lightning the size of a cantaloupe at one of the Risen, and I twirled over and cut the weakened zombie in two, slicing into another one of the dastards and letting cloaked crusader deal with it.

Miriel and Vaike magic'd and slashed into the fray, and before long we moved on towards the Risen leader.

Chrom was already ahead with the red and green cavaliers and, of course, Frederick.

I ran to catch up to the tactician, but only caught up once he stopped moving "What's the plan, buddy?" I asked him, scanning the battlefield once again for more Risen. There was their leader, up ahead; annoying hand axe and all.

Robin began shouting orders the moment I appeared, "Sully, Stahl, I need you guys to run ahead to what appears to be their leader; make it mad. Chrom, Frederick, you two take the left side; Rachel, Virion, and I are going to deal with the right. Miriel, Vaike, run up and finish off the leader when you get the chance. Got it?"

"Astute reconnaissance. Indubitably, these instructions will conduct us towards conquest." Miriel nodded, following the shirtless fighter in their pursuit of the undead boss.

Robin stared after the mage once everyone parted ways. "What the hell did she just say?"

I laughed, "Pretty much that she agreed with your orders. Come on, then. We've Risen to end!"

My legs were beginning to have the consistency of Jell-O, but I ignored the feeling with my mental chant;

_No weakness, no weakness, no weakness, no-_

Crap, that's an arrow. Okay… dodge! Phew. Wait, what's that red stuff gushing down my left calf?

Shit.

I was down, grasping the arrow impaling my left leg, teeth clenched together in pain which I knew was about to get a whole lot worse.

Deep breath, and…yoink!

OW OW OH GODS IT HURTS SO MUCH AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH-hang on a sec, I think someone is screaming in pain.

Oh, wait, it's me.

I abruptly stopped caterwauling and decided to take deep breaths as Lissa ran over, "Oh, gods, are you okay? That arrow looked like it was in deep!"

No tears, damn it. I WILL NOT CRY. NNNGGGHHH. Okay, tears conquered. Moving on, I nodded and focused on something else. Anything but the pain. I don't care what gutter my mind falls into.

You know, if I HAD to go into a video game "or else," I'd have preferred a game that didn't get me injured every other day. Like Animal Crossing; or Harvest Moon… _Sigh_, Harvest Moon. Oh, the fun I could have teasing all the bachelors to hell and back. Mwahaha.

Okay, leg's patched up. "Thanks, Lissa." I grabbed the nearest hand that was offered – Meh, I'll tolerate Virion for now – and pushed myself into a standing position.

Plot Sword and the others walked over, and I let go of Virion's hand, much to his disappointment. "That seems like that's the last of them, but if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" Chrom said, sheathing his Falchion and looking ahead with a serious expression on his face.

"…Than no path is safe; we'll need to stay wary." Freddy mc. Overachiever stated, and I refrained from shouting 'No, _duh_!' at him.

Robin nodded at Frederick's statement, "Right. Can Rachel ride in the convoy with Sumia the rest of the way? She was shot."

I waved off his statement because of my blasted pride. "I'm fine, tactical-butt. I just need to…stretch my legs a little. No need to fuss where there's no fuss to be had."

Lissa pouted, "Rachel, _please_. You're more stubborn than Chrom!"

Chrom looked like he was about to say something about that, but thought better of it. I sighed, "Alright. Fine. I just…don't want to be a hindrance."

At this, however, the blue-haired decedent of Marth laughed and patted my shoulder. "Trust me, Rachel. At this point you're far from being a hindrance."

I shrugged grouchily, "If you say so."

* * *

**A/N: Hang on a second…this was finished before the end of the month AND it's over **_**three thousand**_** words long? OH MY NAGA FAN-BASE, YOU'RE FUDGING MAGIC OR SOME CRAP.**

**I actually do act stubborn when it comes to be being sick or injured. I dunno why, I guess I just don't like inconveniencing people. Meh, it works.**

**Any pairings you think will happen? I'll probably end up doing my OTPs, few as they are. Seriously, Miriel/Vaike and M!Avatar/Tiki are the only ones I really, really like. F!Avatar/Chrom is hilarious, but…meh, not for me. I actually don't know what my favorite F!Avatar pairing is. XD All in due time, I guess x3**

**I'm not going to pester you to review if you don't want to, but constructive criticism is always welcomed – anything I can do to become a better writer :D**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, I should probably get back to my mayoral duties in AC:ANL, and I bid you adieu.**


	5. Do you C what I C?

**A/N: GUYS.**

**GUYS GUESS WHAT.**

**GUESS WHAT GUYS.**

**20 FOLLOWERS.**

**THAT'S WHAT.**

**Thank you all so, so much for your support! I don't think I'd have the motivation to update this story as often as I do without you guys. Go ahead and give yourselves a pat on the mouse hand for clicking follow, favorite, or typing up a review. It's really what makes my day :D**

**Anyhow, lots of goodies this chapter. Like my first legit attempt at a support conversation, not to mention the Longfort battle…sort of.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Riding in the convoy wasn't all that bad, actually. I mean, sure, I'm pretty much alone in a moving tent with a bunch of pointy things ready to spear me – but as a whole, once you find a spot that's weapon-free, you're golden.

I was currently sitting in the back left corner, injured leg spread out in front of me so I could see a little scar where the arrow was just hours prior.

Damn, that arrow caused more damage than a single arrow seemed to be able to do. I really shouldn't be complaining, because not only is complaining not my style, but that arrow got me a free ride for (hopefully) the rest of the way, in a sheltered area.

This means I can use my iPod.

Cue fist pump.

I sighed in contentment as the beautiful music surged through my beloved ear buds – this time, it was _Eyes Open _from the Hunger Games soundtrack. Oh, iPod. You ingenious music device that keeps finding a fitting song, you. The battery was almost halfway kaput, though; I'd have to find a way to charge it before long.

I also pulled out my notebook and doodled to pass the time. Man, my drawing skills are absolute crap. I can't even draw detail, and just….hnnng. I don't like it. I know practice makes perfect, but I've been practicing off-and-on for the past five or so years. I want to see the fruits of my damn labor….and don't even get me STARTED on my crappy penmanship. At least my cursive is readable.

I pulled a Cordelia and flipped the page, actually beginning to write something this time.

My lucky pen – I always call the pen I write in my notebook that. Don't ask why – flew over the surface of the paper, but before long I put everything away and tried to get comfortable in the corner I was stuck in – surely, we'd have to drop off Sumia soon to take care of her Pegasus, and I'd probably be the one left to man the convoy.

_Keep your eyes open…_

_Everybody's waitin'_

_For you to break down,_

_Everybody's watchin'_

_To see the fall-out._

I wonder if I somehow managed to skip the crushing acceptance of reality for the self-insert character – that one moment when he or she finally realizes that, holy _shit_, there's no way back. – I felt oddly at peace with my predicament and, after all, there are people here who were much worse than the Shepherds. I was in good hands; and there was always Lux, whoever he or she was.

Curling up, I began to wonder if this battle within my mind would be what I had to be dealing with for the next three or so years.

_So here you are, _

_Two steps ahead and stayin' on guard,_

_Every lesson forms a new scar,_

_They never thought you'd make it_

_This far…_

And what then?

* * *

I have this ability to sort of put myself in a trance and get rest without going to sleep. It's come in handy over the past few years, considering I struggled with insomnia a whole lot then. So, it was only when the convoy came to an abrupt stop that I snapped out of it.

Crap, I need to put my iPod back into my satchel crapcrapcrap okay good.

Poking my head up front, I turned to the "driver" of the cart and asked, "What happened?"

The resident ninja of the Shepherds shrugged hopelessly, "Chrom said something about a pegasus. Apparently we're stopping for another few minutes before moving on."

Rats. I missed the cute scene with Sumia and her pegasus? Sigh. I guess it's to be expected.

Dammed Risen and their ruddy arrows and crap.

Slouching back into my corner, I wondered why the heck I even bothered to get up if absolutely nothing relevant to the plot was going to happen.

…am I still thinking in writing terms?

Guess so.

"_**Oh, look who's up.**_"

_What do you want, River Song. _I groaned slightly, rubbing my forehead. I did NOT need to deal with this…whatever-it-is and their crap right now.

What I wouldn't give for a plastic cup and an internet connection. I need to work on perfecting my Cup Song performance.

"_**Comparing me to the frizzy-haired woman is completely incorrect and unorthodox. Unless you're trying to be sarcastic or make a reference which I ultimately won't get.**_"

_And I should care because..? _Yawn. I know I was just asleep, but I'm freaking exhausted. That was a hell of a long march, and it's only getting longer. Naga knows how long I'll last marching in the desert. That's just screaming "Nightmare."

With a shake, rattle, and roll; the convoy began to move again, I pushed back a sword that was getting a little too close for comfort and contented myself with ignoring the cliché'd enigmatic ethereal voice.

"_**You should care because I am not this River Song you speak of.**_ _**I have a name, you know.**_"

Ahh, this is the life. Just me, the Shepherd's resident ninja, and a bunch of sharp and pointy things. What could possibly go wrong?

"_**Ignoring me won't help anything, Rachel. For goodness' sakes, stop acting four years old.**_"

I turned over on my side, resting my cranium on a replacement pillow – namely, my right arm. Counting sheep is overrated, so I'll probably count…um…Robins. Yeah. Why not.

"_**Rachel, for the love of the gods; respond to me, dammit!**_"

One Robin…two Robins…three Robins…

This is surprisingly more relaxing than I thought. Weird.

"…_**please?**_"

_Oh, hi, Lux. Fancy hearing you here. What type of shit hit the fan now?_

I know, I know, I'm a terrible excuse for a human being. But a little dash of manners every once in a while would be nice.

"_**Waiting until I succumb to your human 'manners.' Interesting tactical decision there.**_"

_Beating around the bush isn't helping. What do you want, and make it snappy. I'm feeling sleepier than a kitten on a weekend._

"_**Interesting comparison…however, I find it imperative that you understand something vitally important.**_"

Sitting up, I grumbled something which may or may not have been "damned cliché voices" and rested my chin on my palm, responding to Lux – _You've got something to say, so say it, damn you._

If Lux was in the room, he/she would have probably shuffled awkwardly before continuing. "_**I…I would like to join you in battle.**_"

Once again, I prove myself unfazeable. Seriously. I probably should have flipped my shit right then and there; said something about how much this could screw over the plot.

Instead, I took a sip out of an invisible martini, and replied with; _Oh_, _really? Well then, when shall we be expecting you?_

"_**Soon, once the Time is Right.**_"

* * *

I don't know how, but I must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing I knew the air was suddenly ice cold.

Considering I'm not that bothered by chilly weather, it wasn't so much cold as it was shock that caused me to shiver, pulling my cloak closer towards me and trying to retain warmth.

So it appears the Longfort battle is nigh.

I wonder if I'm able to go. After all, I see no reason not to – unless Robin still thinks I can't handle myself after that skirmish on chapter 2 or something.

I stretched out my back, pops running down my spine as everything clunked back into place. For extra measure, I cracked my knuckles too; a crescendo of satisfying cracking sounds telling me that I was right as rain, even though I was pretty sure my right leg was asleep. Let's move it and…yeah, it's asleep from the knee down. Crap. I need to stretch or something; goodness knows how soon the next battle will be.

The opening at the back of the wagon rustled, and the silver-haired tactician peeked his head inside. "…Rachel?"

I scooted into view and waved lamely, "Hey. Can I get out of the tent on wheels now? I'm pretty sure my right leg just fell asleep."

Robin frowned, "It's not my fault you ended up getting shot in the leg. How'd that happen, anyways?"

How did that happen? All I remember is seeing an archer and jumping out of the way. "I attempted a dodge and it came back to bite me… in the leg. Care to lend a hand? I need to stretch out a little before I'm actually able to march again."

Robin sighed, but extended a hand anyways. I took it and dropped out of the convoy, feet hitting snow-covered ground with a crunch and causing me to nearly lose my balance because right leg was still snoozing it off. Plot Armor managed to catch me on the way down, though, and I straightened with a thanks mumbled in his direction.

Robin sighed, "I know you're eager to be help to this army, but these things take time, Rachel. You must learn to be patient with yourself."

I snorted, "Whatever you say, mom. Can we get going now? I think the company is leaving without us." With that, I jogged ahead on slightly unsteady legs, still able to hear Robin as he mused to himself.

"She's stubborn, but her heart's in the right place," I could practically hear him shake his head in confusion; "I don't know what to think of her."

I blinked in the sudden reality of what just happened. Was that a..?

"_**Robin and Rachel have reached support rank C!**_"

I guess it was.

ACHEVEMENT GET! Do you "C" what I "C"?

* * *

I kept shuffling from one foot to the other as Lissa handed out the wool inserts for everyone. The girl herself was wrapped up in a good half dozen of the things, which I thought might have been overdoing it a little. I mean, sure, it was snowing and all. But I've been able to roll down a snow-covered hill in colder weather and still be plenty warm because winter coat.

My cosplay coat was actually doing the job pretty well at retaining most of my body heat, but whatever protection that it offered was gone once the wind picked up, which was about every other minute.

A few minutes later, and I still hadn't moved forward in line. I decided to make do with shuffling and humming…hm, let's go with The City Harmonic. That's easy to hum along with.

_There's no, no, no, no, no, no, no,_

_Place like home._

Speaking of which, I wonder what's going on back there. I mean, did I die? Go missing? Enter a coma? I try to think back, but I keep getting slapped in the face with this big black void, and then a distant glimpse of those happy days. Heck, it takes severe concentration to come up with a clear mental picture of my own mother. It should scare me, and it does a little, but I'm kind of too busy thinking on how to become a complete game-breaking unit. I mean, I don't even know what my reclass options are, who I can have support conversations with (besides Robin, my future child if I get married and/or Morgan. That's kind of obvious,) or even what my own class _is_.

Derailing my train of thought here, but pairing wise I'm betting on Robin/Tiki to happen, because Manakete!Morgan.

Man, I wish I was a Manakete. They kick ass, _and_ they turn into dragons. DRAGONS. What more could a fantasy writer want?

"Here you go, Rachel." Lissa said, unloading some wool into my arms.

Whoa, did my brain go on auto pilot whilst fangirling about potential pairings and dragons?

I love you, brain. If you were a unit, I would totally S support you. But for now, I'm going to be a single lady, so put my hands up.

…Actually, let's just work on putting this darned thing inside my coat and make song references later.

After a good five minutes of struggling, I slip the wool lining into place and revel in the added padding and warmth. Sighing in contentment, I decide to figure out what the plan is now.

Maybe I should talk to Robin about this huge hole in my memory, but I'll save that for the next support conversation. Besides, what would he know? His memory is one big hole in and of itself.

Well, it looks like we're resting a little before getting our battle on. Gee, I wonder where the Longfort-

HOLY CRAP LOOK AT THAT HUGE WALL WHAT THE WOOL.

Well, guess that answered my question. What now? Wait until the chosen run off to go tackle Longfort?

My stomach reminded me of how long it's been since I've eaten. Guess I'm looking for food.

After that, I began trudging around the temporary camp. Looks like we're resting before approaching the Longfort. That's a good idea, actually. I'm still dog-tired from the battle too. Goodness knows how the others are holding up.

Following my nose, I end up with a bowl of what's supposed to be soup. It's not that bad considering Lissa made it, just tasteless. It's better than nothing, I guess.

Actually, the whole soup endeavor has enlightened me to a startlingly amazing fact: I'm skinny.

Like, healthy-if-not-slightly-underweight skinny.

_Holy shit._

Cautiously, I press a hand to my stomach, which typically bulged slightly, but now sank into my body slightly.

Yeah, I was a fattie-fat. My friends and family denied that fact, but I seriously doubt a person could be around 190-ish pounds and be a normal weight. It was something I wanted to change, but all of my efforts had been in vein. Until now, apparently.

How the hell did this happen?

Not that I'm complaining. A skinny soldier should be more help than a fat one. But…damn, I wonder how the rest of me looks.

I slurped up the rest of tasteless soup and try not to freak out at this sudden discovery.

Weird how I can take being thrust into another world in stride but flip my shit at the sudden fact that I've lost weight and didn't notice.

…man, girls are so weird.

And I'm the weirdest of them all.

* * *

"Rachel, Lissa, we're going to need you up at the Longfort. Frederick has seen the Feroxi guard mobilizing, and we need your innocent appearances to try and prove our good intentions." Robin said, walking into the mess tent, where I was talking to Lissa about different cooking methods and other types of soup I've made. I was sitting on a makeshift counter, seeing as everyone had already eaten their portion.

Nodding, I slid off the counter and wiped my hands on a nearby cloth. "Interesting way of putting your request in words, but I'm in. Is my axe and tome still in the convoy?"

Robin handed me a much heavier-looking Iron axe, "Vaike's not coming with us, so you can use this. Your tome should be by the convoy, though. Care to get mine too while you're at it?"

I struggled under the sudden weight but managed to stand upright, "Aye-aye, moi capitan! See you two lovebirds there!"

I cackled, dodging the cleaning cloth upon my exit of the tent. Sure, this isn't Harvest Moon. But I sure as heck can have a good time teasing the living snot out of Robin. He's like the older brother I could've had but didn't because I ended up having around 9 to 10 other cousins. Long story, I'll have to write it down later.

The convoy wasn't that far from the Longfort in and of itself, so I wasted no time in snagging two lightning tomes and skipping over to Plot Sword, waiting for Plot Armor to show up.

"How're the communications going, Mr. Chrom?" Okay, so I have this thing about calling guys who are not related to me mister, and then end up actually calling them uncle if I get to know them enough and they're okay with it.

...This means I can go around calling everyone uncle, even Henry.

I think I just blew my own mind.

Oh, wait, I think that's a crapload of javelins. I scan the skies for Sumia, but it looks like she's not coming.

Shit.

"_**What are you waiting for? SPEED BOOST ACTIVATE!**_"

Time slowed once more and I grabbed Chrom's arm, pulling him out of harm's way. I see the Pegasus knight swoop in, and can't help but wonder if it was purely Intelligent System's OTP powers that made her appear soon enough to save Chrom.

Not this time, apparently.

As if it was all a dream, time snapped back into its original pace. Chrom looked at me with eyes the size of saucepans. "You just…saved my life."

I let Plot Sword go, allowing him to regain his balance. "Um, yeah…Can we, um, finish this already?"

At that moment, a wild Robin appears, slightly out of breath. I shove a tome into his hands, and focus on surveying the battlefield, although my mind was currently focused on how awkward that was. Me, saving Chrom instead of Sumia. Why was the whole situation so damned awkward?

Oh, yeah, maybe it had something to do with Lux Tenebris' Matrix-time-bending. I'd have to explain that at some point, once I understand it myself.

Robin tells me to go with Sumia and take down the right side. If archers try to get too close for comfort, I'm supposed to chuck lightning at them. Simple enough.

Of course, it seemed simple, but once I actually got to the point I'm supposed to mount the Pegasus, well…

I can't remember the last time I was on a horse, let alone a winged one. I slide into place behind Sumia and try not to scream like a grown man on a roller coaster as we take to the sky, already diving to take down Sumia's first target.

Oh, crap, that's an archer, isn't it? MAGIC-RELATED SNIPE! Okay, he's down for now. Shout for Sumia to finish him off, aaaand…we're good. Phew. Now I can focus on the fact that I'm _riding a freaking Pegasus_.

Be right back, I need to let out my fangirl.

ASDJAKSDJKADJADJKADJKJADADJASKD OMG WUT IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE AND JUST ADKASJDJKSDJKDAKD SQUEEEEEEE

Okay, done.

…Wyverns are cooler, though. Because they're dragons. I love dragons. I hope I get to ride a Wyvern at some point later.

Oh look, another archer.

"Tonight, you dine in hell!" I shout, sending a much larger ball of lightning at him than I anticipated.

Holy crap, did I just critical?

I think I just criticaled.

ACHEVEMENT GET! 300 Different References

ACHEVEMENT GET! And Then You Died!

Okay, back to the battle.

I let Sumia take the reins (pun totally intended) battle-wise most of the time, since I knew she was level 1 and probably needs to level up at least twice to be on-par with the others, if this is going like my other playthroughs.

After another tense moment, Sumia landed in the now enemy-free area, and I slid off of the winged horse to find Robin grinning like a boy on his birthday.

"Don't ever make me do that again." I said, sliding my axe from its place between Sumia and I, letting it fall harmlessly into the snow beside me, only my grip on the handle keeping it steady. "What are you all happy about, anyway?"

Plot Armor pulled out a key and twirled it lazily around a finger, "Come on, Rachel. Let's take down their leader before any more ruckus is caused."

I sighed and dragged my axe over. This thing made my first battle in Southtown look like a party with balloon animals. I don't know what Robin was thinking.

With a quick twist, Robin pushed the gate blocking us from Raimi (that's what her name was, right?) open, gesturing for me to go forward. "Ladies first,"

"Then you should have given me the key." I teased, Spartan-kicking the armor knight in front of me onto his back and letting Plot Armor finish him off.

That was when I felt all the breath leave my lungs as I was sent hurtling towards a wall.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: …Yeah. Cliff hanger. Why the heck not?**

**This chapter is so freaking long oh my Lux Tenebris you people are freaking magical, FE fan base /shot**

**If you want to, continue to speculate on pairings you think are going to happen. I will enjoy seeing you all fail epically at it because it's probably not what you're thinking. Heck, even I don't know for sure all the pairings that are going to happen… So this will be a good idea to get me inspired, no?**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, magical Matrix-esque powers for the win, and I bid you adieu.**


	6. Count your Blessings

**A/N: OH, HI THERE EVERYONE. Sorry this chapter took five-ever. I…may or may not have been infected with Homestuck fever. Ehe :33**

**I was debating on whether or not to keep the last bit of this chapter, before deciding "Oh, to heck with it. I've kept you hanging long enough." So…yeah. Silliness and chapter 13 in-game spoilers ahoy :D**

* * *

I woke up only because my head was throbbing so badly.

Sitting up, I clutched my head with my right hand, but suddenly gasped and pull the hand away, letting it fall limply to my side.

No way.

_No freaking way._

"_**Ah, so I see you're up. What is it this time?**_"

I pull my right hand, palm facing me, up to my face; gently tugging down the long-sleeved shirt to just below my wrist.

There it is.

A Brand – it's a shade darker than my own skin, but it's there all the same. It looks like…well, to be honest, it looks like the rape-baby of Naga's and Grima's Brands/Marks. Creepy. Beautiful. Unnatural.

_How long did you know about this, oh almighty spirit guide?_

"_**You have no idea, Otherchild, the influence you have had in some future past." **_

I pull the sleeve back into place and close my eyes, the Brand's image torturing me behind closed eyelids.

I felt…older, somehow. Older than I had been that one all-nighter from what feels like years ago…

…maybe it was years ago. Hey, body, how old are we?

_18. Jackass._

Okay thanks. Sorry I keep getting us beat up, by the way.

Looking around me, I see what looks like some sort of Sick Bay with a bunch of healers and the like running around, and I'm right smack-dab in the middle of the large room it appears to be in. Over in one corner of the room, I can see what looks like Vaike, but bluer. A War Cleric is force-feeding him what looks like soup. Mm, soup. I wonder if I can have some. Especially if it's chili. I love me some chili.

Across and to the side of me, I see what looks like Kellam without the armor. Yikes, that looks like one hell of a burn. Did Miriel misfire or was it a mage of the Feroxi border guard? Either way, a War Monk is waving his staff over the burn and muttering something I can't understand and can hardly hear.

Besides those two, I don't see anyone else I recognize.

At least, for the next five and a half seconds.

"Rachel!"

In a flurry of yellow, Lissa runs over and tries to give me a bear hug without crushing me, grape-style.

"Oof. Hey, Lissa." I reply, returning the hug in kind.

Confession time: I am a hugger, big-time. The only reason I haven't sprinted around glomping everyone is fear that it would be awkward, but I guess some people could use it.

Take Chrom, for example. He looks like he's been rendered powerless. I don't blame him – a young prince in a country that's not his own, completely at the mercy of someone he doesn't even know. That's gotta be some deep shit he's wading through.

"Can you stand? We're about to see the Khan." The aforementioned prince asked, and I swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed.

Hm, looks like they didn't change me into some sort of hospital clothing. Hey, I'm cool with that. Even if I do smell a little.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to find out."

Oh, hey, Robin. When'd you arrive? That guy is faster than Bro. Seriously. I would have had a minor heart attack if I wasn't the duchess of jump-scares myself.

I plant my feet to the ground, pushing myself into a standing position.

I was a little shaky, but at least I didn't fall onto my face like some sort of idiot. Count your blessings, as the saying goes.

* * *

Once again, I found myself walking along corridor after corridor on my way to see royalty alongside Chrom, Robin, and the others.

Ferox's East castle was drastically different from Ylisstol. For one, the Ylisse palace had a very calm, peaceful air around it. This castle, however, felt almost tense – as if the inhabitants therein expected an attack every second. The surroundings looked different, too. Simpler; more plain. But with a little feminine charm which told me that yeah, Flavia lived here all right.

Sooner than I expected, we stopped outside the throne room as whatsherface went to go see if the Khan was available.

A part of me wondered why I was so important I had to be here as royal met royal, but heck, I'm not complaining. Plotline stalking for the win.

Chrom and Robin had some small talk about Regna Ferox tradition, and Robin was about to comment on warrior ruler manliness, when I interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Jeez, Robin, not every badass in the world has to be a guy you know!" I half-teased, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Heh. Well spoken." And with that, Flavia had entered the building. Damn, she looks even more epic in real life. It's a shame I never really used the Khans as much as, say, Donnel later in the game. I bet they both kick some legit ass once you grind with them for a little.

Anyways, Chrom appeared surprised at Flavia's gender, blah blah blah, introductions. Woo.

"I'm Chrom; this is my tactician, Robin; and one of our soldiers who shows great promise, Rachel."

I nodded, "Nice to meetcha."

Flavia grasped my right hand in a handshake that shook my whole body. "Nice to see another strong woman around, eh?"

I grinned, "Yes indeed."

So blah blah blah tournament blah blah I'm going to representing the East Khan instead of Chrom blah bl-

Wait what.

Chrom you sneaky dastard.

I fumbled over my words at the offer to be the champion, but eventually what came out was something along the lines of "Am I e-even qu-qualified? I mean, I k-kind of suck."

Great. Now I'm starting to stutter. I thought I got rid of that problem years ago.

Chrom laughed, "Don't worry Rachel; I'll be entering the fray too. You get to be the person who goes one-on-one against the other champion."

Oh, so it's not like the game in that respect where anyone can jump up and get "Marth." I have to be the person going one-on-one with the time-travelling prin- I mean, mysterious masked marthman.

I shrugged, hiding my inner panic with the movement of my shoulders, "I guess I'll do it. I'd ask what could go wrong, but I don't want to jinx it or anything."

Flavia laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "Well-spoken again. I look forward to seeing if you're as able with a blade."

I gave her a twitchy smile, "Axe, ma'am. Axe."

* * *

Collapsing onto an uncomfortable mattress in the castle somewhere, I let out a sigh and try to ignore the stinging pain in most of my body.

I knew training with Sully was a stupid idea. I felt even more like crap than I did when I started 5k training oh-gosh-how-many years ago; and that's saying something, because I'm pretty sure my legs were the equivalent of Jell-O by then.

Oh, well. At least it wasn't Frederick who I was training with. I'm pretty sure that's just screaming "suicide" for a lazy wordsmith like me.

Flavia told us we had around a week before we had to head for the arena. I had a week to prepare and say my final good-byes, because, let's face it – "Marth's" Parallel Falchion is a real bitch. Not to mention the fact that I get injured at least once every battle thus far.

Why am I still awake? I should be snoozing it off by now. I feel so exhausted.

* * *

A few days in the future, but not many, Sully had sufficiently managed to kick me around enough for the day, so I sat recovering in a chair; sipping a drink and nursing one of my many bruises when Robin walked in,

"Hello, Rachel. How are you feeling today?"

I placed my drink back on the table and turned to him with an expressionless face, "Like hell just trampled me. You?"

Robin sighed and took a seat next to me, "I've got a headache the size of a mountain; I've been studying up on tactics all day, and Chrom needs me in a few minutes to plan out the next battle. A part of me knew what I was getting into when I became the tactician, but I swear my brain is going to draw up a blank when I need it most."

I nudged him a little, "Buddy, don't beat yourself up about it. We all have a ways to go, right? It only makes sense that the first few weeks are the hardest. It'll get easier as we go on. Maybe I'll even be able to beat Sully in a sparring match then."

Robin nodded, "Yeah, and I'll beat Virion in that damned game. I'm pretty sure that'll be a victory worth fighting for."

"Exactly, tactical-pants. If anything else, though, you can always come complaining to me. I've missed being a rant-punching bag, instead of an actual one."

Robin laughed softly, "Just make sure you're up to it. I've got a lot to get out of my system."

I poured him a cup of tea. I'm not a big tea person, but it seems to be all anyone ever drinks, so I've learned to tolerate it. Not without a few 'bluh' moments, though. "Go for it. I'm listening."

"_**Robin and Rachel have reached support rank B!**_"

* * *

The rest of my time was spent getting ready for the tournament in the next few days, once we touched down at the arena. Chrom, Lissa, Robin, Frederick and I would be the only Shepherds actually duke-ing it out against "Marth" and his chumps; everyone else was sent Ylisse-ward to clean the streets of Risen and let Emmeryn know we'd made it to Ferox safely. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, that does seem to explain why you're only allowed to use like, four or so people in the arena level. Huh.

I was just finished setting down my satchel when Robin burst into the door. "There's been a bit of a plan-change. Come with me."

I nodded, following the robed male back out the door and down the hall. The arena's rooms had a sort of spooky feel to it. Like the rooms Katniss and the other tributes were in right before entering the Hunger Games' arena. But of course, that was a stupid parallel…right?

Oh, who am I kidding. This is only like, chapter four. I need to get my shit together so I don't have a mental breakdown once stuff actually gets serious.

Was the hallway this long before? It sure seems long now. Weird.

"So, what happened?" I asked, the silence threatening to crush me. Typically I enjoy the quiet, but there was something…different about this quiet. I didn't like it.

Robin sighed, "The West-Khan gained a second champion. Normally, this would postpone the tournament for as long as the other Khan needed to gain a second champion, but Chrom had already volunteered once he heard the news."

I nodded, "So…it's going to be two versus two, right? I don't see how that changes a whole lot."

Robin ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at me, "This means that the tournament begins the moment the other two champions arrive."

I gave him a 'your point?' look, and he sighed again.

"Rachel…they've been here for the last week. We need to get you and Chrom geared up; I've heard the other champions are vicious." He said, pushing me into the armory to get ready.

Instantly, I paled. Would I be going up against 'Marth' or the other champion? Who even was the other champion anyways?

I guess I was about to find out.

"_**Oh, this is rich. You really have no clue, do you?**_"

_What now, Lux._

"_**The other champion fights alongside Lucina. It's kind of obvious it's another visitor from the future.**_"

_Joy._

Slipping back into my fighting garb and grabbing my trusty iron axe and a tome, I waddled up to Chrom. Okay, maybe not literally waddled, but damn this armor + axe combo is _heavy_.

"Hello, boss! You ready?"

Chrom smiled and sheathed Falchion, "Don't call me boss, and I'm as ready as can be."

I followed the prince towards the actual battle arena, "Sorry, boss."

We stood in front of a large, heavy-looking gate as the others walked up. Robin sheathed his sword and turned to us, "Okay. From what I've read, you're supposed to disarm the other champion. Don't necessarily kill anyone; we need to keep this as clean as possible. Once both champions have called uncle, so to speak, a gong should sound and the battle is over. Got it?"

I nodded, shifting my weight from one leg to the other. "Right. Now who am I supposed to go after?"

Robin looked at the gate, willing it to be pulled up, "We'll find that out once this opens. But from what I've heard, he's a cloaked fellow with a nasty bite. Be careful, Rachel. I don't want to see you hurt again."

I punched his shoulder playfully, "Don't worry. I'm like a bad rash; you can't be rid of me that easy."

With a groan, the gate began to rise, filling the tunnel we were standing in with light and the sounds of thundering applause. My stomach dropped to somewhere in my left foot. I hate crowds.

Chrom and I stepped into the inner area of the arena first, waving like this was just another day on the job. Or at least, that's what Chrom was doing. I was trying to not fall flat on my face and keep my heart rate normal, although I did some shaky arm movements which might have looked like a wave if a person was mentally retarded and/or didn't know any better.

Yeah, I'm screwed.

Robin gave my shoulder a reassuring pat, and Lissa showed me a thumbs-up. I tried to swallow the puke in my throat and gave them both a shaky smile.

That was when the other gate opened.

You know how you're outnumbered in this level? Yeah, we were beyond outnumbered. Robin had said something like the other non-champions being distractions, but they sure as hell didn't look like that to me.

Of course, leading the way was Marth and someone I didn't recognize.

He – I'm assuming it's a he – was tall, but not so much that he was taller than I was. Covered head to toe in some sort of cloak; I didn't see his face or hair. Whoever he was did have a very deadly looking…what the hell, is that a scythe?

Whelp.

Chrom and 'Marth' instantly ran forwards and began sparring like in the cut scene. The other champion and I continued marching forwards, only stopping once we were a few feet apart.

"What's your name, punk?" I said, sounding more confident than I felt… Okay, yeah, that was just a terrible Karkat impression.

The other champion readied his scythe. "…You may call me Ike." He grumbled; his voice was deep, but not terribly so. Sort of like a guy who just had his voice deepen and got over the voice cracks.

Ike and Marth. How classic.

I lifted an eyebrow and pulled out my axe, "Interesting how you and your friend share names with the heroes of old. Perhaps today we shall see if the name is deserving. My name is Rachel. Pleased to beat you."

Just like that, we charged, the world slowing down to a crawl.

_Lux, did you do the speedy thing on both of us?_

"_**No, actually…how interesting.**_"

Ike and I were all-out sparring. His scythe gave him a speed advantage, although it was lost considering the speedy thing made us move at the same speed, which was pretty damn fast.

"You're good. Who taught you to fight like that?" I said, pushing him back.

He growled. Like, legitly growled, as he pushed back. "My mother," he said simply, throwing me off balance for a few moments.

I raised an eyebrow for a moment, but didn't dare let my guard down.

Eventually, the world returned to normal. But that was because my axe was pressing uncomfortably against his chest.

"Drop. Your. Scythe." I grumbled, and he did just that. Since he was on the floor, I was able to see his face a little. His face looked young; he couldn't be much older than I was. His hair, from what I could tell, was the same shade as mine, but with a strand of it which color I couldn't get a good read on. The most stunning thing about him, however, was his eyes; they were a deep sea-green.

Meanwhile, Chrom got 'Marth' to yield. The crowds burst into thunderous applause, distracting me enough to see that Ike had vanished. I frowned for a moment, resting my axe on the ground.

Oh, well. I guess I'll find out his identity later.

* * *

I sat in my room for the night, pouring over my notebook as words began to flow from my brain to the page.

Everyone was partying…somewhere else. I'm not much of a person for groups, let alone parties; so a few minutes in I slipped away and headed back to my room, albeit with a plate of food and some water; I'm not the kind of person to drink anything stronger than soda.

There was a knock on my door, and I voiced that whoever it was could come in after slipping my notebook safely back within the confines of my satchel.

Chrom peeped his head in, "Oh, I was wondering where you went. Anyways, have you seen Robin?"

I lifted an eyebrow, "No…why do you ask?"

Chrom decided to walk in, shutting to door behind him. Rubbing his temples, he sighed. "He was in a drinking contest against Sully. Needless to say, I don't think he can hold his liquor well."

I let out a sort of snicker/snort combo and placed my hand over my mouth in suppressed giggles, "So… he got drunk and ran off? Damn, he must be completely wasted."

Chrom nodded in exasperation, "Yeah… something like that. Frederick, Lissa and I have been looking for him everywhere. If you do find him, try and get him to bed."

I smiled and shook my head slightly, "I don't envy the headache he's going to have tomorrow. But yeah, thanks for the warning Chrom. I'll be sure to let you know if he bumps into me. G'night."

Chrom ruffled my hair in an older-sibling manner before bidding me good night and leaving the room.

Drunk Robin, huh.

…a part of me doesn't think this will end well. Meh, it's not like he'll just come barging into my room or anything. Besides, I've got writing to do.

"_**I still don't understand why humans get drunk if they're going to have a terrible headache and not remember anything from it in the first place.**_"

_Me neither. I think it has something to do with YOLO, though. Now shush; I'm trying to write here._

"_**Very well. But I might as well tell you in advance that a completely wasted fool of a tactician is about to fall through your door in about…fifteen seconds?**_"

_Shit._

I barely managed to put everything away – again – when my door was thrown open.

I've never really been near a drunken person before, but even without my experience I knew Robin was, in all forms of the word, wasted. His hair was disheveled; eyes had a far-off look to them, not to mention the fact he reeked of something that smelled terrible. Yech.

"Oh heeeeeeeey Rachel." He slurred. Damn, drunk people really do slur their words a lot. Who knew? "I didn't see you at the party. Where'd...where'd you go?"

I sighed and stood, placing my hands on his shoulders and shaking him a little. "Buddy, you're kind of not in the right mind at the moment. Take a deep breath and let's get you to bed."

Robin blinked a few times before coming to the sudden realization I was pushing him out of the room.

"Rachel…wait…there's something…something important I…I need to saaaaaaaay…." He whined, trying to get us to stop.

I sighed, slowing down a little. "Go ahead. You probably won't remember saying it tomorrow."

The blotto tactician placed his hands on both sides of my face, "I…I think you stole my…hands…"

I pulled off the very risky x2 face palm drunk Robin combo, before peeling his hands off of my cheeks, "Bud, I don't steal hands."

Robin shook his head, "You don't understand. We…we gotta…focus."

I continued pushing him as the white-haired drunkard continued to repeat saying the word "focus" for a few more times before a metaphorical light bulb dinged in his head and he spinned around, eyes locking onto mine even in their drunken state.

"What," I said, a little annoyed. Drunken people were so damn annoying. I just wanted to write and try to get some sleep.

Well, at least he hasn't tried to jump me. Count your blessings, once again.

"You didn't…just steal my hands…"

I rolled my eyes, glad that his room was coming into view. How I could tell was that it was across Lissa's, and she might have insisted on dragging me inside her room to girl-talk before the party started.

"I didn't steal your hands, Robin. Oh, look, here's your room. Good night!" I said, shouting a little as I pushed him inside the confines of his quarters and slamming the door.

Drunk people really are morons. Hopefully I can get back to my room and finish up what I was writing before heading to bed.

I paused slightly in my trek back to bed, listening intently. It was so quiet; I could hear cheering from the party from all across the castle. Footsteps from what seemed like miles away sounded so close, it was as if-

"Gotcha!"

In a single fluid motion, someone tackle-pounced me and sent both of us crashing to the ground. I…might have let out a very inhuman squeak before hitting the ground.

"What the-Robin! What are you doing out of your room? Bad dog! Worst enemy!" I might have sounded more threatening if I wasn't pinned beneath him.

Damn. So much for not being jumped.

Robin appeared very confused at this sudden predicament, blinking a few moments before giving me a shit-eating grin.

_Help would be nice._

"_**I'm sorry, the number you have been trying to call is currently unavala-**_"

_Shut up and do the speedy thing._

"_**That's the kicker, Rachel. I…can't. Once every 24 hours, actually. And that little skirmish with the other Otherchild earlier has sapped me dry, so to speak, of the 'speedy thing.' In other words, you're on your own…sucker.**_"

I huffed, pushing Robin off of me, mumbling "Drunk sicko."

Screw getting him back to his sleeping quarters. I'm out of here.

A hop, skip, and a boat ride away, so to speak, I shut the door behind me and sighed, changing into my nightgown and crawling into bed.

Note to Self: Keep Robin away from alcoholic beverages as much as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure the identity of Ike is kind of obvious-ish, but hey, I'm not going to spell it out if you don't know. That ruins the miracle of his identity! :D**

**Oh, and I'll try to be more consistent with getting chapters done. I'm a terribly lazy person, not to mention I've got more fish to fry :L**


	7. Intermission 1

**A/N: And we're back! Sorry for the lag; Fred the Writer's Block came back with a vengeance and I derped on what to write, so allow me to take us away from Rachel/me and the march back to Ylisstol in this brief little intermission while I gather my thoughts for the next chapter! :D**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE! I am going to be completely AWOL during the whole month of November, considering I'm going to be busy working on a novel then. I'm telling you this because there will be NO UPDATES for that month, and I won't be able to reply to your reviews/PMs/etc. for the majority of November. I'll try to get right on it afterwards, though! *heart***

**Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

_**~*~*~ Intermission 1 ~*~*~**_

_Years in the future, yet months in the past…_

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. There's nothing to see around here anyway – just burnt ground and charred trees. A fitting background for a doomed timeline, perhaps.

_Crunch, crunch,_ the dirt beneath me gives way to the remains of large boulders – perhaps mountains themselves – which have been leveled, leaving only dust and gravel behind. My frown deepens – a frown is the only facial expression I can bring myself to have. It's been a long three years – as I open my eyes, smelling smoke in the distance.

Yet another town burnt to the very soil. I wonder how many people died this time. In my hands is a tome, although magic is pointless now; I cannot summon the strength inside me to do more than make small strands of electricity; most of my combat is done with an axe or sickle nowadays.

They're probably looking for me right now. Risen too, now that I think about it. I honestly don't care anymore, to be honest. Let them look all they like – I need to talk to him at least once before we go; he's the only remaining thread I have left to a better world, although he will not let me return.

He says he has my best interests in mind. I called that bluff months ago; he's as selfish as his father, although less destructive. I've never told him this in person, but a part of me feels although he already knows.

A chill breeze forces me to cross my arms over my chest, shivering. It's always hot or cold, here - as if the world itself has gone bipolar.

It probably has, now that I think about it. A hopeless world, a doomed timeline, everything goes wrong and only Grima is to blame. Yet I am not afraid of death – I never was, and I don't see how that has to change.

I only fear the death of others.

I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly; my breath fogs in the air which is already heating up again. A loud roar shakes the ground beneath my feet, although I can tell it is far away. Ahead of me is one of the lone remaining boulders, untouched by either scorching fires or stomping feet. Its surface is as smooth as I remember, and slightly chill to the touch.

I place my right hand on the boulder, watching as a ring of pale, weak light spreads from the contact area to the rest of the mass of stone.

Being an Otherchild has its benefits.

The wind, now hot, beats down my neck and back as a large, grey dragon swoops into the clearing out of nowhere. It lands, folds its wings into its sides, and begins to change.

I remove my hand from the boulder and cross my arms, watching him transform from beast to man…or Manakete, as the term goes.

He crosses his arms as well, clothed in the same black cloak as always. His hood is down, showing light purple hair that's in need of a trim, pointed dragon-kin ears, and piercing red eyes. He's almost as old as his parents – giving him the look of a man in his early twenties.

"The answer is still no." He says, stepping closer. I sigh, bowing my head.

"I know. Is it shameful to speak with my patron one last time, before the ritual?"

A hand is placed on my shoulder, "I told you, I'm not just your patron. Not anymore."

I shrug off his hand, "Then what are you? Brother, friend, father? What is the appropriate title for the one who not only ruined my life, but forced me to do his bidding in the name of so-called justice?"

He forces me to look into his eyes. "Try my name, Otherchild."

"I would if you ever told me what it was."

He places a hand over my heart, "You already know, in here. It's as much a part of you as it is me and your mother. We're one and the same, remember?"

"Your words, not mine." I push him away, slightly, "Besides, my heart left me three years ago. I no longer feel anything but pain, longing, and death. If that is what you mean by our being 'one and the same,' then so be it."

He tilts his head to the side. "Curious. Where'd the heartbeat come from, then?"

I place a hand to my forehead, rubbing my temples in a half-hearted attempt to shoo the headache I feel coming on. "I'm not in the mood, Lux. I only want to know one thing."

Lux smiles, meeting my eyes once again. "Then ask, Otherchild."

"If…if I do go through with the ritual, will I ever see my mother again?" My gaze is firmly locked on his, betraying my hidden fear and hesitance.

"I'll tell you, but you need to close your eyes first." I quirk a brow, but comply, surrounding myself in the darkness behind closed eyelids.

I hear him take a deep breath, and I take one also.

"The journey will be long and hard. There's a chance you'll end up losing your memories of these past few years in the process, but I can tell you with absolute confidence that once all is said and done, you will gain the chance to be reunited with your mother if that is what you so wish."

I open my eyes, blinking a few times to keep the world in focus. I clench my fists, scanning the surrounding area.

It's no use. He's already gone.

I sigh, staring at the scarred, beaten ground beneath my feet. "So be it, Lux."

When I return, everyone is asking where I went. I don't speak until I'm back in my tent, staring up at the canvas over my head with growing courage.

"So be it."

* * *

**A/N: ACHEVEMENT GET! Timey-wimey sub-plots**

**Whelp, that was a bit more dramatic-y than I expected... not to mention short. Not going to say whose POV it's in, but hey, at least Lux has a face now :D**

**Sorry for the lack of updates – I'll get to working on the next chapter right away!**

**~SLA**


End file.
